Ash and Liam Catch a Pokemon!/(Transcript)
This is a transcript for the Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series episode Ash and Liam Catch a Pokemon! * Narrator: Deep in the dark Viridian Forest. Ash discovers a Caterpie and tries his best to make his first Pokemon catch. * Ash: Caterpie, you’re mine! Yes, I got it! Ha! Ha! I did it! I got a Caterpie! I did it all by myself! I caught a first Pokemon! This is the first step on my way to becoming the number one Pokemon master in the whole world. * Misty: Hey! Wait a minute. I'm getting dizzy! Ash, you’re gonna get me sick! Quit it! * Ash: Look out, Pokemon! Nothing's gonna stop me now! * Ben: Congratulations, Ash. I remember celebrating when I caught my first wild Pokemon. * Misty: Ash, you're acting like a... * Ash: Look! Inside this ball is the very first Pokemon I ever caught in my whole entire life. * Misty: Great. Just keep it away from me. Will you? * Ash: You're not afraid of an itty bitty Caterpie in a Pokéball, are you? * Liam: Same with my Weedle, huh? * Misty: Bugs get me all bugged out! Even when they're in a Pokéball. Just keep it away! * Ben: Sounds to me like Misty has a case of Entomophobia, that's the fancy scientific name for a fear of bugs. * Liam: Learn that one in PDU training? * Ben: Nope. Learned that one in my high school psychology class, the phobia course. * Ash: I like bugs, even when not in Pokéballs. It must be great for Caterpie inside the Pokéball, all cute and comfortable inside there. I love my new little Pokémon. * Misty: I guess it takes a worm to love a worm. * Ash: Very funny. Pikachu, we’ve got a new friend. * Pikachu: Pika! * Ash: Oh, Pikachu I’m glad you like it. And from now on we’ll catch a whole bunch of new friends. Caterpie, you‘re sticking with us. * Misty: Does that mean … * Liam: You better believe it. * Ash: Caterpie, come out! There’s nothing to be scared of. Come on Caterpie. Clime up on my shoulder. Hey, Caterpie, come back. * Misty: AAAAHHH!!! * Ash: Hey, Misty! Caterpie, really likes you. Isn’t that cute? * Ben: (in thought) Surprising. A Caterpie attracted to someone with Entomophobia. * Misty: Get this disgusting go away from me. Please don’t come any closer to me! * Ash: What? You think Caterpie is disgusting? * Pikachu: Pika Pika. * Misty: I know! You be friends, with that creepy bug and I’ll be friends with Pikachu. * Ash: Pikachu, only likes me and zaps anybody who tries to..Pikachu! * Liam: So much for that approach, eh Ash? * Misty: It's so gross. Ash, put that slimy thing back in the Pokéball! Bugs are one of the three most disgusting things in the world! * Ash: Aside from you, what are the other disgusting things? * Misty: Very funny. Carrots, peppers, and bugs. Everybody has something they don't like and I don't like bugs! * Ben: I get that you don't like bugs, but you should be thankful Caterpie doesn't see you as a threat. Because according to the Pokedex... * Ben's Pokedex: Caterpie, the worm Pokemon. Using the suction cups on its feet, Caterpie can climb trees in order to camouflage itself from predators. It also releases a stench from its bright red antenna to drive off predators. * Ben: So you see? If Caterpie didn't like you, you'd be smelling it's repelling odor right about now. * Misty: That still doesn't change the fact that bugs are as disgusting as carrots and peppers! * Ash: Yeah? Well, I like carrots, and peppers, and bugs. What I don't like, is the way you're hurting Caterpie's feelings with your silly fear of bugs. I don’t think you’re ugly or disgusting at all Caterpie. Come on. Climb up on my shoulder. * Pikachu: Chu chu. * Ash: You’re not gonna scare Misty anymore. * Misty: What do you mean it won't scare me anymore. * Ash: We’ll go on without her. * Pikachu: Chu. * Misty: Oh, yeah. I’ll show you. * Ben: I don't know, Ash. Leaving her in this bug infested forest might give her a heart attack. Hey, wait for me and Liam! * Pikachu: Pi? Pika pi! * Ash: What’s the problem Pikachu? * Pikachu: Pikachu. * Ben: I think Pikachu senses that we're being followed. And I see who it is! * Ash: Huh? What are you following us for? * Misty: My bike! I’m holding your responsible for my bike. * Ash: When are you gonna get over that dumb old bike? * Misty: For your information Mr. Pokemon Master, You‘re the dumb one because if you haven’t destroyed it in the first place, I could have riding out of here be now. * Ash: I told you I'd make good on your bike one day and if I'm so dumb how come you’re still following me. * Misty: I’m not following you. this happens to be the fastest way through the woods. * Ben: Actually, since I've been through here before, this is the ONLY way out of the Viridian Forest. * Ash: Fine, then Misty. Do whatever you want. * Misty: That’s exactly what I’m doing. * Ash: We‘d better get some sleep you guys. Tomorrow’s gonna be a big day. * Pikachu: Pi. * Misty: Well, we’d all get some sleep if you shut your big mouth. * Ash: Don’t let the bed bugs bite. * Ben: Enough, you two. * Liam: Hey, Ben. Why do you let your Pokemon sleep outside their Pokeballs? * Ben: While on my uncle's ranch, I've found that some Pokemon prefer sleeping outside their Pokeballs, and outdoors. Right guys? * Cinder: Rapi. (Right) * Forearms: Champ. (Sure) * Rocky: monchan. (Of course) * Ben: Now let's get some shuteye, huh? * (During the night, Caterpie explains to Pikachu and Ben's Pokemon that it wants to evolve so that it can fly.) * Misty: Ah! * Ash: What’s wrong? What’s happening? * Ben: Yow! (falls out of hammock) Misty, what's with the screaming? * Misty: What this thing doing sleeping near me? * Ash: Caterpie just wants to be your friend. * Misty: If that thing wants to be my friend, it can stop bugging me already. If you're a Pokemon, get out of my face and into that Pokeball! * Ash: Oh, Misty you are so unbelievable, Caterpie means no harm, why it likes you I'll never know. Caterpie, what’s the matter? Hey, hold on, Caterpie! * Pikachu: Pikachu. * Ben: Way to go, Misty. You done went and hurt the feelings of a Pokemon. * Misty: Feelings? Humph! That thing is gross and I don't care about gross things! * Ash: All right, Misty! You owe Caterpie an apology! Pokémon have feelings too, you know! Come on, Caterpie. Don’t you worry, someday we’ll show her. * Ash: Wow! A Pidgeotto! * Liam: Pidgey's evolved form! * (Ash got his Pokedex out) * Pokedex (Dexter): Pidgeotto an evolved form of the Pidgey. It has sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous, approach with extreme caution. * Negi: Sounds dangerous alright. * Nodoka: Uh huh. * Ben: I wonder if we're in or near it's territory. After all, Pidgeotto can claim territory of more than 100 kilometers, or 60 miles, and they'll defend it fiercely. * Ash: All right, Pidgeotto. I’ll show you who’s the dangerous one around here. Pokeball Go! * Misty: You don’t get it, do you? You don’t just throw a Pokeball and capture a Pokemon. You have to make it battle and weaken it first. The only reason you got to catch Caterpie is because it’s already weakling. * Ben: Misty has a point. You can't just one shot every wild Pokemon you come across. * Ash: I know what I’m doing and you just better quit picking on Caterpie, OK? And now if you kindly keep your big mouth shut, you’ll see how it’s done. Go, Caterpie! * Pikachu: Pika! * (Who's that Pokemon? It's Caterpie!) * Ash: I told you I knew what I was doing. * Misty: You don’t have any idea of the mistake you’ve just made, do you? * Ash: Did I do something wrong? * Ben: Oh yeah. Big time! * Ash: Caterpie! Caterpie, counterattack! Caterpie! * Misty: Quick! Call it back! * Ash: Caterpie, return! * Ben: Look! It got it's beak stuck in the tree! Now's your chance, Ash! * Ash: Pikachu, Go! * Pikachu: Pi! * Ash: Pikachu, thunder shock now! * Pikachu: Pikachu! * Ash: Pokeball, Go! Yes, We got Pidgeotto! * Pikachu: Pikachu! * Ash: I am the greatest. * Misty: You are the worst. You have no idea what you are doing. It’ll be a long time till you’re a Pokemon Master like a million years. * Ash: I’m trying to… * Misty: You should try to learn something about Pokemon first. With Pokemon you’ve got to use strategy. Pigeotto is a bird. Caterpie is a worm. Birds eat worms, Mr. Pokemon Master. * Liam: Techically, Ash, Pidgeotto is a Flying type, while Caterpie is a Bug type which is weak against Flying types. You should know better, Mr. Smarty Pants! * Spearow: Spear Row! (And how!) * Misty: Liam has a point, pal. * Ash: Well, if you just try hard enough, things will work out, won’t they? * Misty: NO! Ash, I’m afraid things won’t just work out if you try hard enough. The Pokemon Trainers judgement is more important than anything else and unfortunately for you the trainer has to have a brain. * Ben: Enough of this pointless bickering! What matters is that Ash got the job done. And besides, how do you know so much about Pokemon battling strategy when you only have a Goldeen? * Misty: Well, I, uh... * Jessie: Ahahahaha * James: So, we meet again. * Ash: I know that voice. * Ben: As do I. * Jessie: To protect the world from devastation. * James: To unite all peoples within our nation. * Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love. * James: To extend our reach to the stars above. * Jessie: Jessie. * James: James. * Ash: No. Not this again. * Ben: Tell me about it. * Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. * James: Surrender now or prepare to fight. * [[Meowth|'Meowth']]: Meowth, that's right. * Ash: We’re kind of busy now so if you... * Jessie: Quiet, little boy. We’re not here to listen to you. We’re here to get your Pokemon. * James: Hand over that Pikachu. * Ash: Hey, this is my Pikachu. Go out and find your own. * Jessie: The only Pikachu we want is that one. * James: We’re only looking for the rarest most valuable Pokemon in the world, kid. * Jessie: And that special Pikachu just the kind of Pokemon we need. * Meowth: You idiots! Stop giving away all our secrets! * Ben: As if looking for the rarest and most valuable Pokemon is a Team Rocket secret, I already know your game! * Ash: Is my Pikachu really that special? * Meowth: Your Pikachu’s power has impressed even me. I really got a charge out of its incredible attack the last time we met. It's powers exceed it's evolutionary level. Your Pokemon... * Jessie: Now you're the one giving away all our secrets! * James: Shut up before you tell them everything! * Meowth: I'm in charge! Cut it out! * Ben: I think we're already aware of Pikachu's extraordinary power and it's smart thinking. * Jessie: Enough talk! Make this easy and hand over that Pikachu. * Ash: Forget it! * James: Then you leave us no choice. * Jessie: Pokemon battle. Ekans, Go! * James: Koffing, Go get them, * Ash: Hey, two against one. That’s cheating. * Jessie: Well, as we say, all’s fair in love, war, and Pokemon battle. * Ash: I say that saying's rotten, and so are you. * James: Of course, we are. We’re the bad guys. * Misty: Well, if they’re gonna use two Pokemon, I don’t see why we can’t use two Pokemon. * Ash: Pokemon league rules say only one at a time. * Misty: Ash, if you follow the rules, you’re gonna lose all your Pokemon. * Ben: I'm with Misty on this one! When Team Rocket plays, they play for keeps! * James: Koffing, sludge attack, now. * Ben: That was a cheap shot! * Ash: If you think you can use your dirty tricks to beat me, you’re wrong. They might try anything to get what they want, but no matter what happens don’t let them have Pikachu, understand? Misty, come on! * Misty: But what about other two? * Jessie: So, what’s your big battle plan? * Ash: I can’t send Caterpie. It’s too weak from the last battle. Pidgeotto, Go! * Ben: Smart. Take to the air and battle in the sky, seeing as only Koffing can fly, in a sense. * James: Koffing, It’s grime time. * Jessie: Ekans, go your get dinner! * Ash: Pidgeotto, quick attack! * Jessie: Ekans, go under ground! * Ben: I guess I forgot, Ekans can burrow under the ground! * Ash: Pidgeotto, behind you. Watch out! * Misty: Pidgeotto! * Ben: That's a classic maneuver. Have one Pokemon burrow under, provide a distraction with another, and then strike from behind and below. * Ash: Gust counterattack, now! Pidgeotto, return. I’ll show you. All right, let’s go! * Meowth: What a fool! In Pokemon battle, only Pokemon can fight each other. * James: Buzz off! * Misty: Are you OK? * Jessie: Guess you’ve got no choice. Let Pikachu in and watch Team Rocket win. * Pikachu: Pikachu! * Misty: No, Pikachu. You can’t battle in this condition. * Ben: She's right, we have to get this sludge off your face. Be lucky it didn't poison you. * Misty: Ash, what are? * Ash: I know you’re still weak from battling Pidgeotto, But now, Caterpie, you’re my only hope. Just give it your very best shot! Caterpie, go! * James: What’s that? * Meowth: It’s a bug. A little bug. * Team Rocket: Ha Ha Ha! * Pikachu: Pika! * Misty: Hang in there. * Ben: Come on, little guy! * Ash: Caterpie, string shot now! * Ben: Alright! Caterpie webbed them both and sent Koffing flying into Ekans! * James: Beaten by a Caterpie? * Jessie: That really bugs me. * Meowth: Now watch a real Pokemon in action. * Ben: I think its safe to say you have no Pokemon left to battle with, thus making Ash and Caterpie the winners! * Jessie: It’s time Team Rocket blasted off. * James: You may have won this round, but we’ll be back. * Misty: Come back anytime. We’ll be glad to beat you. * Ash: We did it! We did it! We won our first Pokemon victory fair and square! Caterpie, I’m very proud of you. You really did your best and we won because of you! * Ben: Congratulations to both you and your Pokemon, Ash. And Caterpie, that inner strength of yours. Wow, just wow! * Misty: You’re stronger than you look, Caterpie. * Pikachu: Pika. * Ash: Well, Misty. I guess you feel different about Caterpie now. * Ben: In fact, it sounds like you're warming up to him. * Misty: Well, I… * Ash: So why don’t you two make up. Just pat Caterpie on the head and say thanks for a really great job. You like Pokemon, so it’s only right to congratulate one for doing a good job. * Misty: I guess you’re right. * Ash: Caterpie? What? * Misty: It's evolving! * Ash: Caterpie, this is so great. * Pokedex: Metapod. Caterpie’s next stage. It has encased it's body in a hard shell. This specimen reached this stage faster than any previously discovered Pokemon of this variety. * Ash: Hey, maybe that means it cloud keep on changing and go on to the next stage right away. * Pikachu: Pi Pika Pi! * Ash: Nice to meet you Metapod. Not in the mood to talk? * Pikachu: Pikachu. * Ben: Well, it just evolved so give him a little time. Besides, now that it evolved, it's hard shell is as hard as steel, making it a good defender. * Liam: Guys look. * (Liam's Weedle began glowing) * Ben: Now your Weedle is evolving? * Liam: Wow! It evolved into a Kakuna! * Ben' Pokedex: Kakuna, the cocoon Pokemon, the evolved form of Weedle. When it comes time for Kakuna to evolve, its body gives off heat that makes it warm to the touch. It remains motionless as it waits for evolution and often hangs from tree branches by a thread of silk, defending itself with poisonous barbs. * Liam: Congratulations, Kakuna. * Ben: Well, much like Metapod, Kakuna is primarily a defensive Pokemon, but it does have those poisonous barbs should it have to attack. * Misty: I never known anyone like them. They really do love Pokemon. * Ash: Misty, you two were just about to make friends. You didn’t forget did you. * Misty: I didn’t forget, but I.. * Ben: There goes a Beedrill! * Misty: I’ll do anything, let's just out of this forest! * Ash: No way! There’s still plenty more Pokemon in this forest. * Ben: Besides, on average it takes a couple days to exit the Viridian Forest. * Misty: Hey, wait for me. * Ash: Come on! We’ve got lots of Pokemon to catch. * Narrator: The future looks bright for our heroes now, but up ahead, the Viridain Forest is deeper and darker than they know and a dangerous new challenge is waiting. * (the episode ends) Category:NegimaLover